1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to athletic shoes. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to golf shoe outsoles having pivot control traction elements that enhance the traction of the golf shoe during the golf swing motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the sport, a variety of traction members, cleats, or spikes are used in different orientations in order to improve the traction of the athletic shoe. For example, metal or plastic cleats are often used for baseball, football or soccer footwear with the cleats formed integral or, alternatively, detachable with the outsole of the shoe. In golf, traditional golf shoes typically comprise an outsole having a plurality of replaceable spikes or cleats secured to the outsole. These spikes extend downwardly from the outsole to improve the traction of the shoe.
Current styles of golf cleats or spikes include metal spikes and green-friendly plastic spikes. Unlike the metal spikes which are a single downwardly extending, rotatably fastened projection, the green-friendly plastic spikes consist of multiple knobs or rounded protuberances, rotatably fastened to the outsole. These green-friendly spikes, do not break through the surface of the putting greens on the golf course, thereby resulting in less damage to the golf greens. In addition, the green-friendly spikes provide traction during the golf swing motion comparable to the customary metal spikes.
When using replaceable spikes, the service life of the shoe is extended because a damaged or worn spike can merely be replaced rather than having to discard the entire shoe. Replaceable spikes generally have a threaded screw attachment element and a similar threaded receptacle is provided in the sole of the golf shoe. Conventionally, the replaceable spikes are secured to the outsole in a spaced apart relationship at the forefoot and rearfoot. With typical golf shoe spike arrangements, seven spikes are located near the periphery of the ball area of the outsole and four spikes are located near the periphery of the heel area of the outsole. Golf shoes with integrally formed green-friendly spikes, that is, non-replaceable traction elements, are also currently available.
It is known that pressure points occur on the feet during the golf swing motion. The location and level of pressure of the pressure points can be seen in Golf Digest, February 1992, pages 64-65, and is incorporated herein by reference ("Golf Digest"). During a golf swing, weight distribution shifts from an even distribution at address to primarily on the back (driving) foot at the top of the backswing to the forward (stabilizing) foot after impact. As a result of this weight distribution, the most critical time to enhance traction is from the beginning of the downswing through impact. At the beginning of the downswing, weight is concentrated on the driving foot at a forefoot pivot location on the medial side of the foot, adjacent the first metatarsal head. Through impact, weight becomes concentrated on the stabilizing foot at a rearfoot pivot location on the lateral side of the shoe, adjacent the heel. See Golf Digest. During this swing motion time period, a limited amount of pivot can occur at the forefoot and rearfoot pivot locations. However, this pivoting must be limited or controlled in a manner such that the foot does not slip out of position and foot traction is maintained. Current golf shoe designs do not have spikes or cleats located at or around the pivot points where weight concentration and resulting foot pressure is at a maximum. As stated above, traditional golf shoes have spikes located along the periphery of the golf shoe and not at the forefoot and rearfoot pivot locations where traction is crucial. Thus, optimum foot traction during the golf swing motion is not obtained with current golf shoe outsoles.